His name is Alonzo
by tennants-midnight-wolf
Summary: Some wibbly-wobbly timey-wimeyness between Jack and the Doctor as to who actually gave who the piece of paper first.


**A/N- Ok so this is my first fanfic on here so I hope it's alright, and that you enjoy reading it. **

**Set- Between the Waters of Mars and the End of Time (The Doctor's POV) **

**Contains hints of DoctorxJack but doesn't have to be read in that way ^^**

* * *

The Doctor leaned against the side of the console, looking up at the ceiling of the TARDIS, wandering through the depths of his memories trying to remember. Remember when it was the last time he had came into his life. Then the Earth had been moved by the Daleks and the Children of Time had stuck together to help stand and fight, to defend the Earth. Jack looked different to last time, he looked slightly older somehow and like he had the burden of various people's losses and troubles on his shoulders, the Doctor knew exactly how that felt. Yet he still had that slight glimmer of hope, pride and youthfulness that he had when they last met.

Jack had gone off to have a shower and clean up, whilst the Doctor waited for him. It was awkward when they were both together, there was something about Jack that the Doctor didn't like, yet he was his companion, his friend and so shouldn't be treated any differently to anyone else. Yet he couldn't quite stop the feeling in his gut whenever he laid eyes on him –he shouldn't exist...

The Doctor had found, well more like bumped into him literally, on Earth but back in the 1870's. He had gone there for fun something to do to keep his mind from wandering too far ahead, he didn't like the path his life was turning down and after what happened on Mars he felt that time was slowly beginning to slip away. But as usual trouble found its way into his chaotic life and he found himself running, running right into Jack.

"So Doctor..."

The Doctor turned around in slight shock as Jack's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Captain?"

They both stood in one place looking at each other from across the TARDIS, staring at each other, then almost as quickly as it happened did they collide towards each other and hug.

"Oh I've missed you. I thought that I'd never see you again, not like this anyway, after our last meeting, well if that's what it can be called." Jack smiled as he let go off the Doctor and stood smiling back at him, trying to take him in. "Oh and also thanks for saving me back there..." He looked a little sheepish.

"Its fine Jack, you'll always get yourself into trouble sooner or later. You're just lucky I'm here to save you really..." He smiled back at him, genuinely happy this time to have some company before...he tried to stop thinking about what might happen and returned to the present.

Jack had now made his way slowly around the console staring at it as if pleased to see it was still in tack, he then made his way around the console and was back next to the Doctor. There was silence for a while whilst the both of the seemed to stare at the console, one every now and again glancing up at the other to see who would speak next. The Doctor had already set the controls for present day Earth, he figured he deserved to send Jack back home where he belonged and besides he couldn't leave him alone wandering through different time zones making mischief. Once or twice The Doctor had checked to make sure that they were still heading for the correct destination, yet still no conversation broke out between the both of them. Then the silence was broken by Jack.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For this" and as Jack handed the piece of paper over to him, he had a slight grin on his face. The Doctor took the folded up piece of paper and merely glanced at it before pocketing it, not daring to look at it until Jack had gone, wondering what he would find written inside. Yet again silence had occurred between them.

"I just want you to know that I don't blame you, Jack."

"...What for?"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow and just stared back at him in silence. Jack felt a lump in his throat, he had always wondered but never brought himself to ask, whether he knew what they were up to –his former companions. He had this image of the Doctor just zooming around the cosmos and being oblivious to all of those events that never happened to him directly, just enjoying the life he had. He never suspected that the Doctor would know about these other event, that he was oblivious as he never spoke of them, not directly anyway.

The Doctor rested his hand on Jack's shoulder and they both smiled at each other, and as Jack stared into his dark brown eyes he realised how old and yet kind he really was. The Doctor, the last of the Time lords, the watchers of the universe, the ones who will watch everything fall and then they too will be gone, just a memory...

"Don't forget me Jack."

"Just as long as you don't forget me" Jack teased back as they both smiled at each other one last time. Jack turned on his heel and his long army coat spinning as he did so, as he made his way towards the TARDIS door. He turned around to face him and saluted.

"Doctor"

"Captain" The Doctor salutes back, in his own little way.

"Till we meet again, old friend" Jack replied as he turned to face the TARDIS doors and waiting for a second with his hand on the door he sighed, finally content. Then he pushed them open and stepped out into his new start.

All was quiet again inside the TARDIS and only the sound of the gentle humming of the engines could be heard, the Doctor turned to face the console and dove into his pocket to collect the piece of paper he had been given. He slowly opened it to reveal four words.

_His name is Alonzo_


End file.
